Neural Stimulation
by Tigryphon
Summary: When Wilson's shy nature gets in the way, House takes matters into his own hands. Rated M for language and slashy goodness! This was a one time thing, just something to shake the writers rust off. I know it's a suck story, but... *shrugs* whatever!


Greg laid on the couch, the pain from his right thigh blurring his vision. He dug into his pocket for another Vicodin. "Damn..." he mumbled, shaking the bottle upside down. Empty. Standing up, he reached for his cane, stumbling as he put weight on his leg. Before he hit the ground, he felt hands under his arms. "Get off of me, James! I don't need your damn help."

"That's not what it looked like from my point of view" James retorted.

"Then point your view somewhere else." It had been like this since James moved in. They did nothing but fight, screw around, or lounge about. It was a good life. "So, I was thinking you could make those little almond pancakes for dinner."

"But, those are for breakfast..."

"Oh, do you think the meal-nazis will come and take us away?" Greg giggled to himself. It was a dumb comeback, but, hey! He was in pain, and he couldn't be expected to be funny all the time. He grabbed his cane and headed to the closet.

"Why don't you keep your pain pills in a medicine cabinet like everybody else?" James grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Oh, sit down. Just looking at you makes me hurt." He jogged to the closet, grabbed a bottle out of one of Greg's jackets, then handed him a pill.

"Oh, just one? Please, sir, may I have some more?" He looked up, pouted out his bottom lip, and held out his hand. He smiled as Wilson dropped another pill in his palm.

"You are such a wimp..." He shook his head, fighting a charmed grin.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm a cripple, you're supposed to pity me!" He hooked James' leg with his cane. As James tumbled to the ground, he grabbed Greg's cane in the process. Greg came falling off the couch, landing on top of James. He gasped, while James blushed. "What the hell did you do that for?!?!"

"What the hell did you trip me for?" James tried to sound mad, but it just came out sounding like a cheerleader with a crush.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled, rolling off of him. James sighed, the absence making him feel cold.

He watched Greg get himself back onto the couch and stretch, the muscles showing through his shirt. James shuddered, then gasped at the tight, pulsating heat in his groin.

"I... gotta go." He stood and headed to the bathroom, undoing his pants as he went. He closed the door, turned around, and wrapped his hand around his cock. Pumping slowly, he remembered the heat from Greg's chest pressed against his own. He mumbled his name, and groaned like an animal. As he was about to climax, he heard the door opening. "Do you mind?!?!"

"Oh, God..." Greg snickered, clamping a hand over his eyes.

"Seriously, you can't knock?" James' voice hitched.

"It's my apartment, I shouldn't have to knock." He still had to try not to giggle.

"You do when you have a room mate!" James tried to wrap his shirt around his erection. It didn't reach.

"So, you want me to leave you to your... vacation?" He moved his hand, glancing down at James' ass. He took a deep breath, covering his mouth instead of his eyes. He had to give James one thing, he had a nice enough ass.

"Yes, I want you to leave!"

"You don't want me to leave..." he said, stepping toward him ever so slightly. He reached a hand out, but pulled it back when James turned to look at him.

"I... don't know what you mean?" He stuttered, sounding awkward. He blushed, turning away from him again. His grip tightened around his cock, trying to get it to soften.

"Oh, I think you do." He reached for James' hand, pulling it away from his subject of interest. He pulled him against his chest, looking into his eyes, stark blue beside amber brown. James looked at him, blushed, and looked down.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" He couldn't keep from shaking, and he broke out in a sweat.

"Only what you _do_ want" he whispered as he bent in to kiss him, his lips pressing roughly, confidently, against James' trembling ones. He replaced James' hand around his cock, making it hard again, falling into a quick, haphazardous motion. They had both been harboring these lustful feelings for years, but since James had broken it off with his wife and moved in with Greg, things had skyrocketed out of control. They both spent countless hours with their hands down their pants, praying the other didn't walk in. Except for Greg. He always knew when James was masturbating, and enjoyed watching. As he worked at James' cock, steadily shoving his tongue down his throat, his other hand staid resting on his cane. He hated that. He wanted so bad to have his other hand on James' ass, but...

"How did you..." James couldn't finish his sentence. He stuttered and moaned, then reached for Greg's zipper. As it slid down, Greg's erection became painfully obvious, bursting from his pants immediately. James gasped. "Wow, I... uh..." he still couldn't finish. He could only reach down and take Greg's cock in his hand, pumping with the same need and violence as he had been his own earlier. Greg couldn't stand it anymore, and let go of James' dick, then grabbed his ass. He pushed a finger slowly into him, pressing gently against his prostate. James shuddered, kissing him even deeper. He tangled his fingers in his hair, pressing as close as he could get without knocking him over.

"I hate when you do that" Greg mumbled around James' lips.

"When I do what?"

"Tip-toe around me like that" he pulled away, "when you treat me like I'm going to break. Haven't I kicked your ass enough to prove that little theory wrong?"

"I just... don't want to hurt you."

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" He looked upset, but only for a second. Then, he got that same old, mischievious grin. He grabbed James' hand, then drug him into his bedroom. Pushing him down on the bed, he laid on top of him and began to kiss him again. Wrapping his arm around James' left leg, he pulled it over his waist.

"Greg, you're going to..." James sighed, interupted by Greg's finger pushing into his ass. Greg kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. He pressed his cock against James' enterence, teasing and prodding. Reaching across to the bedside table, he grabbed a tube of lubricant. James couldn't help but notice how well used the tube was. He never saw Greg bring anyone home, and had only his joking stories of hookers and loose nurses to go on. Nevertheless, Greg squeezed out a generous amount of lube and coated his fingers with it, then slid two of them into James' ass again. After a fair bit of forplay, he rested himself against James' chest and kissed his neck.

"Jimmy, you're gonna want to take a deep breath..." Greg smiled and pushed his cock up into him, then let it rest there before going on. He began in a slow rythme, nipping at James' throat, digging his fingertips into his left thigh. "Oh, God you're tight! Fuck, Jimmy!" He sped up his thrusts, being sure to position each one to just the right angle, slamming into his prostate.

"Greg, baby! God, Greg, harder!" James couldn't help but scream, and grabbed at Greg's ass to urge him on. He again couldn't help but notice that he seemed very well practiced at this. He moaned as Greg yanked hard on his hair, the pain making him even harder.

"Jimmy... " He pulled away, then moved down untill he was on the floor, with James' legs on either side of his head. He moved to wrap his lips around James' cock, lapping at his head with his tongue. He engulfed his dick in his mouth, moving very close to deep throating him. As James fought against the urge to buck, he sat up and leaned down to kiss the top of Greg's head, a hard manuver for someone his age.

"Greg, I'm... I'm going to..." Greg lifted his head and let him come on his chest, the thick liquid sliding down to his stomach. James laid back, pulling Greg up next to him. He leaned to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues to clean him up. "Well, ... that wasn't something I was expecting today."

"I was expecting it... ." He looked up and grinned, kissing his shoulder.

"Well, even if you hadn't started jacking-off in my bathroom, I was planning to jump you sometime today." He winced when he shifted, all the activity making his leg ache horribly. James grabbed a bottle off of the bedside table and handed him a couple pills. "You don't have to take care of me, you know..." Greg mumbled, embarassed by the show of weakness.

"I know... maybe I like to take care of you." James traced a finger down Greg's now-clean chest, circling around his right nipple. Greg shuddered, grabbing his hand.

"I've done enough activity for a while, don't get me started again." He kissed him, his stubble brushing against James' cheek.

"You... you never... um, you know... did you?" James blushed everytime he tried to get the sentence out.

"I guess not..." Greg looked down. He was so wrapped up in proving himself to James, that he had almost forgotten about himself. A rare thing, indeed, for to forget about pleasing himself.

"Well, you could show me how to... well..." James blushed again.

"Okay." Greg shrugged non-chalantly. He was never awkward or polite when it came to sex. He guided James down until he was kneeling in front of him. "Start slow, don't rush yourself. Makes for crappy blowjobs." As James hesitated, Greg placed a hand behind his head and pushed him forward. He started to slowly lick at his head, feeling very self concious. "There aren't really alot of ways to screw up a blowjob, James. Just... guard your teeth, won't you?" James chuckled a bit, then cautiously placed the head of Gregs dick into his mouth. It felt weird, and again he hesitated, but fear of Greg slamming his cock down his throat in frustration made him go on. He sucked lightly at it, then started to take in more, bit by bit. He played around with his tongue in different places, testing out the waters. He memorized every twitched Greg made, making note of all his hot-spots. He moved his hand up, cupping his balls in his hand and massaging them. Greg clamped a hand over his mouth, and tried to push him away. James didn't want to be stood up, so he kept his mouth around Greg's cock as the sperm came shooting into the back of his throat. He winced at the bitter-sweet flavor. Something in him wanted to spit it out, but a bigger part made him swallow.

"Get back up here, James..." Greg pulled him up into his arms, and kissed him softly.

"Greg... it seems like you've done this before." James was hesitant, not wanting Greg to kick him out just yet.

"That would probably be because I have. How do you think I get my Vicoden when you're not around?" He laughed, mostly to himself.

James sat up, a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean, you were expecting it?" He cocked his head to the side.

Greg laid on the couch, the pain from his right thigh blurring his vision. He dug into his pocket for another Vicodin. "Damn..." he mumbled, shaking the bottle upside down. Empty. Standing up, he reached for his cane, stumbling as he put weight on his leg. Before he hit the ground, he felt hands under his arms. "Get off of me, James! I don't need your damn help."

"That's not what it looked like from my point of view" James retorted.

"Then point your view somewhere else." It had been like this since James moved in. They did nothing but fight, screw around, or lounge about. It was a good life. "So, I was thinking you could make those little almond pancakes for dinner."

"But, those are for breakfast..."

"Oh, do you think the meal-nazis will come and take us away?" Greg giggled to himself. It was a dumb comeback, but, hey! He was in pain, and he couldn't be expected to be funny all the time. He grabbed his cane and headed to the closet.

"Why don't you keep your pain pills in a medicine cabinet like everybody else?" James grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Oh, sit down. Just looking at you makes me hurt." He jogged to the closet, grabbed a bottle out of one of Greg's jackets, then handed him a pill.

"Oh, just one? Please, sir, may I have some more?" He looked up, pouted out his bottom lip, and held out his hand. He smiled as Wilson dropped another pill in his palm.

"You are such a wimp..." He shook his head, fighting a charmed grin.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm a cripple, you're supposed to pity me!" He hooked James' leg with his cane. As James tumbled to the ground, he grabbed Greg's cane in the process. Greg came falling off the couch, landing on top of James. He gasped, while James blushed. "What the hell did you do that for?!?!"

"What the hell did you trip me for?" James tried to sound mad, but it just came out sounding like a cheerleader with a crush.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled, rolling off of him. James sighed, the absence making him feel cold.

He watched Greg get himself back onto the couch and stretch, the muscles showing through his shirt. James shuddered, then gasped at the tight, pulsating heat in his groin.

"I... gotta go." He stood and headed to the bathroom, undoing his pants as he went. He closed the door, turned around, and wrapped his hand around his cock. Pumping slowly, he remembered the heat from Greg's chest pressed against his own. He mumbled his name, and groaned like an animal. As he was about to climax, he heard the door opening. "Do you mind?!?!"

"Oh, God..." Greg snickered, clamping a hand over his eyes.

"Seriously, you can't knock?" James' voice hitched.

"It's my apartment, I shouldn't have to knock." He still had to try not to giggle.

"You do when you have a room mate!" James tried to wrap his shirt around his erection. It didn't reach.

"So, you want me to leave you to your... vacation?" He moved his hand, glancing down at James' ass. He took a deep breath, covering his mouth instead of his eyes. He had to give James one thing, he had a nice enough ass.

"Yes, I want you to leave!"

"You don't want me to leave..." he said, stepping toward him ever so slightly. He reached a hand out, but pulled it back when James turned to look at him.

"I... don't know what you mean?" He stuttered, sounding awkward. He blushed, turning away from him again. His grip tightened around his cock, trying to get it to soften.

"Oh, I think you do." He reached for James' hand, pulling it away from his subject of interest. He pulled him against his chest, looking into his eyes, stark blue beside amber brown. James looked at him, blushed, and looked down.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" He couldn't keep from shaking, and he broke out in a sweat.

"Only what you _do_ want" he whispered as he bent in to kiss him, his lips pressing roughly, confidently, against James' trembling ones. He replaced James' hand around his cock, making it hard again, falling into a quick, haphazardous motion. They had both been harboring these lustful feelings for years, but since James had broken it off with his wife and moved in with Greg, things had skyrocketed out of control. They both spent countless hours with their hands down their pants, praying the other didn't walk in. Except for Greg. He always knew when James was masturbating, and enjoyed watching. As he worked at James' cock, steadily shoving his tongue down his throat, his other hand staid resting on his cane. He hated that. He wanted so bad to have his other hand on James' ass, but...

"How did you..." James couldn't finish his sentence. He stuttered and moaned, then reached for Greg's zipper. As it slid down, Greg's erection became painfully obvious, bursting from his pants immediately. James gasped. "Wow, I... uh..." he still couldn't finish. He could only reach down and take Greg's cock in his hand, pumping with the same need and violence as he had been his own earlier. Greg couldn't stand it anymore, and let go of James' dick, then grabbed his ass. He pushed a finger slowly into him, pressing gently against his prostate. James shuddered, kissing him even deeper. He tangled his fingers in his hair, pressing as close as he could get without knocking him over.

"I hate when you do that" Greg mumbled around James' lips.

"When I do what?"

"Tip-toe around me like that" he pulled away, "when you treat me like I'm going to break. Haven't I kicked your ass enough to prove that little theory wrong?"

"I just... don't want to hurt you."

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" He looked upset, but only for a second. Then, he got that same old, mischievious grin. He grabbed James' hand, then drug him into his bedroom. Pushing him down on the bed, he laid on top of him and began to kiss him again. Wrapping his arm around James' left leg, he pulled it over his waist.

"Greg, you're going to..." James sighed, interupted by Greg's finger pushing into his ass. Greg kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. He pressed his cock against James' enterence, teasing and prodding. Reaching across to the bedside table, he grabbed a tube of lubricant. James couldn't help but notice how well used the tube was. He never saw Greg bring anyone home, and had only his joking stories of hookers and loose nurses to go on. Nevertheless, Greg squeezed out a generous amount of lube and coated his fingers with it, then slid two of them into James' ass again. After a fair bit of forplay, he rested himself against James' chest and kissed his neck.

"Jimmy, you're gonna want to take a deep breath..." Greg smiled and pushed his cock up into him, then let it rest there before going on. He began in a slow rythme, nipping at James' throat, digging his fingertips into his left thigh. "Oh, God you're tight! Fuck, Jimmy!" He sped up his thrusts, being sure to position each one to just the right angle, slamming into his prostate.

"Greg, baby! God, Greg, harder!" James couldn't help but scream, and grabbed at Greg's ass to urge him on. He again couldn't help but notice that he seemed very well practiced at this. He moaned as Greg yanked hard on his hair, the pain making him even harder.

"Jimmy... " He pulled away, then moved down untill he was on the floor, with James' legs on either side of his head. He moved to wrap his lips around James' cock, lapping at his head with his tongue. He engulfed his dick in his mouth, moving very close to deep throating him. As James fought against the urge to buck, he sat up and leaned down to kiss the top of Greg's head, a hard manuver for someone his age.

"Greg, I'm... I'm going to..." Greg lifted his head and let him come on his chest, the thick liquid sliding down to his stomach. James laid back, pulling Greg up next to him. He leaned to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues to clean him up. "Well, ... that wasn't something I was expecting today."

"I was expecting it... ." He looked up and grinned, kissing his shoulder.

James sat up, a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean, you were expecting it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Well, even if you hadn't started jacking-off in my bathroom, I was planning to jump you sometime today." He winced when he shifted, all the activity making his leg ache horribly. James grabbed a bottle off of the bedside table and handed him a couple pills. "You don't have to take care of me, you know..." Greg mumbled, embarassed by the show of weakness.

"I know... maybe I like to take care of you." James traced a finger down Greg's now-clean chest, circling around his right nipple. Greg shuddered, grabbing his hand.

"I've done enough activity for a while, don't get me started again." He kissed him, his stubble brushing against James' cheek.

"You... you never... um, you know... did you?" James blushed everytime he tried to get the sentence out.

"I guess not..." Greg looked down. He was so wrapped up in proving himself to James, that he had almost forgotten about himself. A rare thing, indeed, for to forget about pleasing himself.

"Well, you could show me how to... well..." James blushed again.

"Okay." Greg shrugged non-chalantly. He was never awkward or polite when it came to sex. He guided James down until he was kneeling in front of him. "Start slow, don't rush yourself. Makes for crappy blowjobs." As James hesitated, Greg placed a hand behind his head and pushed him forward. He started to slowly lick at his head, feeling very self concious. "There aren't really alot of ways to screw up a blowjob, James. Just... guard your teeth, won't you?" James chuckled a bit, then cautiously placed the head of Gregs dick into his mouth. It felt weird, and again he hesitated, but fear of Greg slamming his cock down his throat in frustration made him go on. He sucked lightly at it, then started to take in more, bit by bit. He played around with his tongue in different places, testing out the waters. He memorized every twitched Greg made, making note of all his hot-spots. He moved his hand up, cupping his balls in his hand and massaging them. Greg clamped a hand over his mouth, and tried to push him away. James didn't want to be stood up, so he kept his mouth around Greg's cock as the sperm came shooting into the back of his throat. He winced at the bitter-sweet flavor. Something in him wanted to spit it out, but a bigger part made him swallow.

"Get back up here, James..." Greg pulled him up into his arms, and kissed him softly.

"Greg... it seems like you've done this before." James was hesitant, not wanting Greg to kick him out just yet.

"That would probably be because I have. How do you think I get my Vicoden when you're not around?" He laughed, mostly to himself.


End file.
